Kairi And Sora, A Girl And Her Man
by trashcandigger
Summary: Kairi and Sora are reunited after 3 years, and their love picks up right where they left off, eventually. Tragedy test the strength of their love, and Kairi and Sora explore each others bodies. Sorry I really can't summerize very well
1. Three Of The Longest Years

Chapter 1Three Of The Longest Years

The breeze was cool against her tears, which she didn't admit to herself why they were there. She tried not to pay attention, but his memories were overwhelming her. Why isn't he back yet? She asked herself. It was three years ago today, that fateful night that she last saw him.

"_Kairi…do you remember what you said to me? I want you to know I'm always there for you to… I'll come back to you I promise" she looked him strait into his handsome eyes and said with confidence "I know you will"._

It wasn't only today that she thought of him, she thought of him everyday, but she wasn't ready to admit it though. She still didn't fully understand her feelings, but she sure wasn't ready to call it love. "Why am I worried about him so much? He'll be fine" she tried to reassure herself. "Besides the ocean just looks so beautiful today" _yea,_ _like Sora's eyes _she thought to herself. "Whoa were did that come from" she said out loud, which scared off a little sand piper who was looking for his dinner. She stood up, and was just a little weak at the knees, _wow had she been sitting there that long _and started walking to the "secret place" which was where Sora and her had played as kids. "Ha, there you" are she said, after walking quite a ways to the "secret place" **(I know I keep saying that, but it gets new meaning later) **she found their drawings of each other and noticed something new. "Oh" she said as she gave a whimper, she saw that Sora had added him giving her a poupu fruit. This time there was no use trying to hold back her tears, or her feelings, she really did love him, and she couldn't help not missing him so much. "Sora, where are you?" she whimpered quietly. She wanted her man back, and she just couldn't wait any longer for him. She felt quite alone without him, and she felt her life was just not worth while. For ten minutes she sat there drawing herself giving him a poupu fruit. She got up after awhile, and remembered back to the legend, _If you share a poupu fruit with the one you love then your destinies will be intertwined forever._ She brushed off the sand from her skirt and started walking home. The stars were out, they twinkled like his eyes. She couldn't help but to laugh at how cheesy her thoughts sounded, _My God does everything remind me of his eyes, _she thought. She got home, and pulled off her sandy, dirty clothes. "well another anniversary gone-bye" she huffed as she stepped into the shower. The water was burning hot, but it felt a little good, on her sore and achy body. That night she dreamt about him again.


	2. Hellish Dreams And Screwed Up Schemes

Chapter 2Hellish Dreams, And Screwed Up Schemes

The next morning was a pleasant one, except the sun light through her window was a rude awakening. She got ready for school, and was pretty happy about it too. She enjoys talking to her friends, Yuffie, and Selphie, even though she was having a little fight with Yuffie about a necklace, she barrowed with out permission. Kairi didn't care though, she was just excited to tell someone about her new understanding about her love for Sora. She got to school about an hour later, and found Selphie and Yuffie. "HEY YOU GUYS!! WHATS UP!!" she gave Selphie a big hug, and turned to Yuffie, she was nearly going to hug her when Yuffie interrupted "what, are you trying to go for my necklace now" in a mean sarcastic voice. "huh… no I'm just glad to see you, that's all" Kairi said a little surprised. "Glad to see me, so you can bitch at me about your necklace, is all" she said coldly. "No… of course not, you can have it if you want, I don't want to argue with you anymore, you're my friend." "Right, give it to me so I can owe you something right?" "N…no… of course not I just wanted to talk to you guys, about my dream last night" Kairi stuttered. Selphie saw the shock in Kairi's face and tried to take her mind off Yuffie, "what was your dream about, Kai?" Kairi took her eyes off Yuffie, and said "I think I understand my feelings now" Kairi said excitedly. "Oh boy now what?" Yuffie commented. Hoping Kairi didn't hear her Selphie interrupted "your feelings about what?" Not seaming to have heard Yuffie's rude comment she answered "my love for Sora, I think I really, really care for him." "Awe shit, I knew it would be something stupid" Yuffie said. "You haven't seen him in three years, and you're just now figuring that out, everyone knows you love him, the way your eyes glaze over when you talk about him! it's freakin' obvious!" "Do you really think so? I didn't know I was doing that!" Kairi said surprised. "But that's ok, after all this time he has probably forgot all about you, you're pathetic!" "YUFFIE HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!!!! KAIRI IS OUR FRIEND!!!!" Kairi didn't say anything, she was just so completely shocked! _What if she's right what if he did forget about me! What if he does remember me but doesn't love me! _The tears started to fall from her eyes, her perfect little dream was turning into a nightmare! "Kai I'm sure he does remember you, and probably loves you too, do you remember how goofy he would get when he was around you." Her words were of little comfort, her thoughts just kept blazing on, _maybe he was young and stupid when he drew that picture for me, maybe someone else drew it there, oh god who knows!!_


	3. Surprise Visitor

Chapter 3Surprise Visitor

She never really got to tell her friends about her dream, but now it seemed all so stupid and pointless now. She dreamt that Sora knocked on her door one hot after noon, and came by dressed in a blue uniform of some sort, that was basically the whole dream, but the emotion felt in it was so real, she just wanted to tell her friends that she truly thought she loved him. Now she just felt stupid and humiliated, why did she even bring it up! Now the only thing she can think about is that he may not really love her. She wanted to punch somebody, she really hated him now. "So he doesn't love me huh? Well fine I don't need him" she knew she was lying, but she was just so confused and aggravated. She really didn't believe it would be possible to live without him. maybe she was getting ahead of herself. Sora never really said anything like that, how could he, he wasn't even there, but that's what really pissed her off, why wasn't he there? Why was he never really there when she needed him? her thoughts made her heart ache, she just wanted to lie down and die. She fell asleep watching kingdom hearts the movie. **(he he he I know there's no such thing) ** BANG BANG BANG Someone was knocking on the door, hard. She got up and looked out the window, and all she could see was a blue uniform, her heart leapt into her throat, _could it be?_ She opened the door, "SORA!!" she screamed. "uh… no… my name is Fred, your new post master" he said quizzically. The let down nearly crushed her. "I'm hear because we've had some complaints about a mail mix up, do you have anyone else's mail?" "Oh…no sir" she couldn't keep from crying. "Listen miss it's not a real big deal" he said not really sure why she was crying "I'll come back, if we get any of your mail, ok" he said reassuringly thinking that must be her problem. "ok" she said with a voice so faint and weak he could barely hear her. She closed the door, and immediately fell to her knees, and cried. Anger, and sadness surged through her _why did he have to tease me, I don't give a damn about his fucking mail. _The door knocked again bang bang bang this time a lot quieter. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW!!" she screamed at the door. She flung the door open with so much force the door knob punched a hole in the wall. Suddenly she stopped in horror, "Sora is it really you!?"


	4. Reunited

Chapter 4Reunited

Sora's handsome face smiled weakly at her. "Oh My God Sora, is it really you!?"

"Yeah but you don't sound to happy to see me, I can come back later if you like" he said. "ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME, HELL NO I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE!!!" She grabbed him by the arm and embraced her true love, but Sora had no idea what she was doing, and her loving hug made him blush, fire engine red. "he he he I…well I uh…I…I missed you too…uh…Kairi…uh, are you alright" Sora was blushing like a fool, he really loved Kairi, but didn't know how to tell her, and her squeeze made him feel all strange and wiggly, he couldn't even piece together a sentence right. "Of course I'm alright, your home Sora and nothing else matters anymore" Kairi said. Sora let out a whoa he felt really strange now, like a million butterflies, in his stomach. "Lets go for a walk" Kairi said. "but Kairi I just got here, and I need to use your bathroom" Sora said squinting just a little. "Oh all right… down the hall…" "and to your right" Sora finished her sentence "it hasn't been that long Kai." "You have no idea Sora" she said with a smile, Sora really loved it when she smiled, he walked to the bathroom in her smile's trance. While he was in the bathroom, Kairi just stood there shocked. She couldn't believe it, he was home! And she asked him to walk with her, what was it deep inside of her that said that, it couldn't have been her! She was still in to much in shock to say anything to him, she couldn't believe he was home! Sora came out of the bathroom with his classic stupid smile, like he wasn't sure what to say. Kairi just starred at him, she loved his hair, his face, his eyes, his nose, she loved everything about him. Sora was clueless, he had no idea what she was starring at, but he wasn't paying attention to that, he was paying attention to the goldish, auburn, color the sun made her hair. he missed her so much, how he survived without his true love for three years he had no clue! If only he could find the courage to tell her how much he loved her, he thought of nothing else but her, the whole time he was away. After a few minutes of silent starring at each other Kairi finally realized what she was doing "Oh My God, I'm so sorry, I just spaced for a second" she said. "What …huh…what happened?" Sora was clearly dazed by her sudden reaction. "Nothing…lets go for that walk, shall we?"


	5. Catching up

chapter 5 Catching Up

Sora and Kairi walked to the beach in silence, they both thought the other saw them starring, and they both suddenly became very shy. "So…uh… Sora you…uh… didn't tell me about where you've the last three years" she felt stupid trying to change the subject off her starring, she could almost hear him thinking about how stupid she was. Sora felt glad that she changed the subject, but he knew it was only to save him from embarrassment, she must have thought he was a dork or something, just starring like that, why was he so damn stupid? He ruined everything! "well" he said "I've been fighting those heartless everywhere. They just don't stop coming you know" "Sounds really scary you must be really brave Sora." _Damn it _she thought _why did I have to say it like that, now he must think I'm a crazy little girl, who's completely immature. What in the hell is wrong with me?_ Sora took her bravery remark as pity, and thought _she's making fun of me, why did I make fighting heartless as a big deal uuhhgg she thinks I'm stupid._ Now they both walked quietly some more, the sea was really calm, Sora seemed to enjoy it, but Kairi just couldn't. she looked at the little crab near there feet, she thought it was beautiful, however she was real envious that the crab didn't have to deal with love. Right now love was making her miserable. "So what did you do while I was gone?" Sora said trying to get a response from her. "Oh a little of this, a little of that" she said "I really haven't done anything, just couldn't wait for you to come ho…" she tried to stop in the middle of her words but it was to late "…home" she finished. _Idiot! Why do I keep saying stuff like that! _Sora however felt a million pounds lifted off his chest with those words. "Kairi I couldn't wait to get home to you either." Just like Sora did, Kairi felt the same million pounds lifted off her chest. They both loosened up and told each other there stories. After a long walk, they came up to their "secret place" by accident, but neither minded. "Hey!! here's a place I haven't been to in a while!! Lets go in!!" Sora said. Kairi nodded, just happy that the awkwardness was long forgotten. As they got in there they looked at all the old pictures they used to draw, but one simultaneously caught both of their attention, the one they drew for each other. When Kairi remembered the poupu fruit she drew for him yesterday, before he returned, she blushed deeply. When Sora remembered the one he drew for her before he left, he too blushed really red. Then he noticed her picture, he blushed so brightly he thought he would melt. When he saw her blushing, he realized what was happening. "Kai… did you draw this for me?" he asked shyly. "Well I…Uh… I…drew it but…uh…only because I love…" _OH CRAP WHAT DID I BACK MY SELF INTO _she thought "…love… drawing! Yeah that's it drawing!" "Are you sure Kai…this is a picture of a poupu fruit!" Sora said. "UH…NO… I MEAN…YES…I MEAN…NO…no…no Sora I'm not sure I think I…uh…love you. Kairi almost immediately started streaming with tears. Sora completely in shock, not quite registering what she just said, just stood there, dumbfounded. _Oh my God he doesn't love me back that's why he's so silent! _the thought made her crying turn to sobbing. Suddenly the woman he loved tears, snapped him out of it, he grabbed her in his arms by instinct just to comfort her, and reassure her, she grabbed him back and just cried, finally her tears subsided, and they just stayed there in each others arms for what seemed like hours to them both. When they finally let go Kairi said "you think I'm pathetic don't you" she let out a little sniff, and waited for his answer. The thought of her thinking he thought she was pathetic, nearly made him cry also "Of course not Kai sniff I love you too, I love you so, so much, I was just scared to tell you sniff because I thought you didn't feel the same" he broke down in tears, and Kairi held on to him just as he did for her. They stayed like that only for a moment though, then they embraced in a deep hard kiss, they tickled each other with their tongues, and when it was over both of them were panting for breath. Neither could believe the amazing make out session they just had.


	6. Wow

Chapter 6Wow

"Wow Kairi I didn't know you could do that!" Sora looked on with astonishment. "Neither did I" she said still panting. "uh oh what time is it" Sora looked at his watch "12:30" he said with worry, he too knew what was wrong. "Sora we've been making out for 3 hours" Kairi said looking frightened "I have school tomorrow!!" "Oh shit, so do I, my mom is going to kill me!" Sora jumped up to leave, but Kairi's hand caught him "Sora…I uh… I'm a little afraid of the dark." She said not making eye contact. Sora swelled with pride, not because she was scared of the dark, but firstly because she let him into her heart and told him something so personal like that, secondly because she wanted him to be her big strong hero, and protect her from the dark. "Don't worry Kai I'll take you home." "But Sora what about your mom, isn't she going to be mad?" she said. "Oh well I'm already in trouble what's another half hour, besides your much more important to me Kai" she loved the passionate way he said her name 'Kai' she really never felt so loved before in her life. "Ok Sora, take me home" She said with the love filled look in her eyes that she always had when Sora was around.

The next day at school Sora and Kairi were miserably tired from their late night make out session, but neither got into to much trouble, Kai finally stopped talking to that bitch, Yuffie, but she was still ok with Selphie. She told Selphie everything that happened that night and they both giggled and danced, screaming EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Some of the passing students looked their way like they were crazy. Selphie asked "So did you get into his pants last night?" Kairi was shocked "What no! we're too young besides he only just got back home" Selphie didn't look surprised by this answer in fact she merely said "Boooorrrring, he's a hunk, I can't believe you didn't tap that, he might have rocked your world Kai" "SELPHIE" she giggled, quite it! Deep down though she found Sora to be a very sexually attractive boy, but she knew they were to young, as she thought about him naked she started getting hot and gasped "wow" "What was that Kai" Selphie said pretending not to hear her say wow. "Nothing, we better get to class" then her and Selphie ran off together.

"So Sora how far did you get with Kairi last night?" Riku snickered. "Sorry to disappoint you, you perv, but we just kissed" Sora said kind of protectively. "To bad, when I think of those perfect tits and that tight little UUMMPH, I just get real hot" he closed his eyes, happily and smiled. "YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE THINKING OF MY LITTLE KAIRI YOU SICK FREAK!!!" he felt anger coming out of nowhere, but building in his gut ready to explode. "Whoa dude, can you blame me think about it" "GGGRRRREEEERRR!!!" Sora growled. "see ya" and just like that Riku sprang to his feet and began to run. Sora too, jumped up and started to chase after him. Riku knocked over a chair which Sora tripped over and smacked his face strait into tile floor. He saw Riku disappear without a trace. "bastard must have teleported, don't think I won't get you Riku" he called to the atmosphere. As he calmed down, he started to think of Kairi, and her breast, he hadn't really thought real thoroughly about Kairi sexually, but now that he was he couldn't help but to sigh and give a little quite "wow."


	7. A Real Embarrassing Surprise

Chapter 7A Real Embarrassing Surprise

Later that day, all dirty thoughts out of there minds, for now. **(he he he)** The last school bell rang, Kairi, and Sora meet up after school, "Wow this really weird I can't believe your back home Sora" Kairi looked passionately into his eyes, Sora did the same back to her and said "Well believe it Kai, I'm home to stay." "Do you mean it, Sora ,or are you just going to leave me again?" "Never!" Sora looked shocked she would say such a thing. "Sora please don't ever leave me again, I was just sooo…." "Alone" Sora said realizing she couldn't finish her sentence. She looked up at him and nodded, then leaned her head into his chest. He was so lucky to have a girl like Kai who really loved him. He had only been back about a day and a half, but she already made him feel so welcome, he really could never show how appreciative he was of her, he rested his head on hers. They felt like nothing could ruin the moment, but they were wrong. A tall guy was playing football in the school court yard, and when he went out for a long pass he slammed into Kairi, not hard, but hard enough to push her breast into Sora Really hard, so he had a good long feel of her chest on his. "Sorry" the guy said as he walked off. Kairi just mumbled "asshole" and paid no more attention to it, But Sora REALLY liked what he felt, and felt something weird in his pants. "Sora" Kairi looked up blushing, "Yes" Sora asked tying to keep his cool "Uhm…your pants… you might want to look down real quick" immediately he knew what was wrong and started blushing. "Oh my God Kairi I'm so sorry" he looked bewildered and embarrassed. Kairi knew he didn't mean to, plus it was kind of flattering she had to save him from his embarrassment, she just looked at him and giggled "calm down horn dog." she said before giggling some more. Sora just looked down at his feet, a little ashamed and embarrassed, "Sorry Kairi"


	8. Please, I Need You!

Chapter 8"Please, I Need You"

They walked a little ways back toward Kairi's home, before they decided they would go their separate ways home. "Kai you can make it the rest of the way right?" Sora asked, hoping she didn't remember the embarrassing moment that happened just a few minutes earlier. "Yeah, I'll be ok, see you same time tomorrow?" Sora couldn't help loving the way she spoke, so quiet and sweet, it was really relaxing, even after the "rising tension" that he just had. He was such a dufis. "Sure thing Kai, I love you" "I love you too" she gave him a big hug and soft kiss on the cheek, and went their separate ways. The whole way home Kairi couldn't quite grip everything that had happened the last few days, she couldn't stand to be away from him for more then a few minutes, but she clung on to him the whole day today, and she figured he needed his space. She turned the corner on her street and decided to get a soda at the corner store. "…and 35 cents is your change ma'm thank you for shopping here today" Kairi turned and left "Keep the change" she said while she passed through the door. In the parking lot, some guys were looking and whistling and Kairi. "Jerks!" she shouted, and kept walking, half way down the street she noticed they were following her. Kairi panicked and started to run. She looked behind her, and saw they were chasing after her. "HELP!!" She screamed, praying someone could hear her. "Gotcha bitch!" one guy screamed, as he grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her to the ground. Kairi hit her head really hard on the concrete sidewalk, and saw stars. "So you think you can just ignore me do you? well we'll have lots of fun back at my house" "No please, let me go, PLEASE!!" the other guys helped their buddy pick her up, and they started to walk off with her. "Sora, where are you, please I need you Sora, HELP!!" she screamed, and screamed, but nobody heard her.

Sora had just got home, and just wanted to do something, anything, but nobody was home "mom, dad, anybody home. Huh… I guess I can go find Kai, maybe she won't mind me coming back after like, just five minutes, but she'll think I'm a dork….uuhhgg I'll just tell her I forgot something" Sora left home and decided that his parents must be out for dinner somewhere. He just enjoyed the pleasant neighborhood that he missed so much. He strolled down Kairi's street, and saw a corner store "well at least I can get her a coffee" he went in and, paid for it. "…and 1.50 is your change sir, thank you for shopping here today." "Thank you" Sora said as he accepted the change, before he walked out the door. "Huh…that's funny I could swear I heard Kairi say something, I must miss her a lot" Sora thought he heard, Kairi say _"Sora where are you!"_ "Huh that's funny, she knows I was at home. "please Sora I need you HELP" "OK THAT SOUNDED REALLY REAL!!" Sora thought out loud. Sora looked around for where it came from, and then he saw the most terrifying thing he could have imagined, someone was walking off with Kairi slung over their shoulder, and she was kicking and screaming for help. Sora ran full speed at the attackers. "YOU SONS OF BITCHES" Sora screamed as he flung the hot coffee in the eyes of the guy holding Kairi. "YYAAARRGG!!" he screamed, as he dropped Kairi. Then all of a sudden, a man behind Sora pulled out a gun. "SORA LOOK OUT" Kairi screamed BOOM everything became real quiet as Kairi watched the love of her life fall to the ground. A police officer down the street heard the gun shot, and rushed to the scene. The gunman saw the cop and told his buddies, and they all ran away. The officer called for back up, and called an ambulance, and then he went on pursuit of the criminals. For five minutes Kairi, stayed by Sora's side, and waited for the ambulance. "Sora, oh my God Sora, please wake up! Oh no, God NO!! PLEASE WAKE UP!!" Kairi cried miserably until the ambulance arrived, begging Sora to wake up. "please, I need you!!" she said as the ambulance drove away with Sora in the back.


	9. Times Of Heart Break

Chapter 9Times Of Heart Break

Kairi sat there, frozen to the spot. She was crippled by her tears. She wanted to swing her arms wildly at the ambulance to let her come with them, but she couldn't seem to do anything but cry. "WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME!!" she finally screamed at the sky, before falling to her knees. After 10 minutes, she had enough conscience to run toward the hospital. When she got there she said frantically, "Where's Sora, is he alright?" the lady looked at her and said "I'm sorry, but doctor patient confidentiality, is strictly enforced here. Are you his wife?" Kairi stopped dead in her tracks _wife?_ She thought. "Yes I am, I'm Mrs. Sora, now where's my husband?" She asked. "Do you have an ID Mrs. Sora?" Kairi started to cry again, she didn't have an ID, but her only love could be dieing because of her. "please! It's my fault he's here!" she said with the weakest voice she ever could have made. "I'm sorry ma'm but I can't…oh" The nurse was struggling for words at the sight of this young girl crying "…I…I…oh all right. I'll check on him, but that is all, do you understand?" "yes ma'm" Kairi said, just happy to hear about him. Five minutes later the nurse returned. "I'm sorry… but…I mean…he's not, doing…really well…his breathing isn't steady… the doctors don't know if…if…he'll wake up." _Oh my God nooo!! _Kairi screamed in her mind. "The doctor…says we'll make an exception for you…you can see him now, if you would like." The nurse took Kairi to Sora's room, he was sleeping, and was hooked up to a breathing machine. "Hi Sora" she said quietly, as the nurse left them alone. "Sora… I'm so sorry Sora. I didn't mean for anything to happen, I was just so scared." She started to cry softly while she rested her head on his chest. "Sora, do you know why you can't leave?" Sora still sleeping kept perfectly still. "…because I can live without you…do you hear me Sora?... I can't go any further in my life without you…Sora do you understand me." He still just sat there, motionless, but she expected it. She knew he wasn't coming back. She looked around the room, it was cold and sterile like all hospitals were. She saw a medical scalpel on the table, near her. "If he's not coming back to my world, I'll go to his." She picked up the scalpel. Meanwhile Sora's finger started to move. Kairi put the scalpel to her neck, tears streaming from her eyes, and said "why does everything have to be so hard?" Sora barely opened his eyes, and muttered "Kairi" but she didn't hear him. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she tensed up her arm and was ready to pull the blade across her throat, but suddenly "KAIRI PLEASE DON'T!!"


	10. Love Heals All

Chapter 10Love Heals All

She stopped just as she gave herself the tiniest paper cut on her neck with the scalpel. "SORA!!" she turned around and saw his handsome eyes looking at her with pain. "What do you think your doing Kai?" he struggled to say. She didn't answer him just put her arms around his neck, and screamed for joy. The nurse heard the commotion and ran into the room. "DOCTOR HE'S AWAKE!!!" The nurse screamed. The nurse pulled Kairi off him, just as 5 doctors ran into the room. The nurse pulled her outside and closed the doors. "what's going to happen to him?" Kairi asked frustrated. "They can take care of him better now that he's awake" the nurse said excitedly, "…but you can't be in there while everything's going on" the nurse continued. "So he's going to be ok then?" Kairi asked starting to get excited. "He should be!" the nurse said joyfully. Kairi, and the nurse celebrated with a piece of cake the nurse was saving for her desert, but she shared it with Kairi, saying "You've been through a lot today, and the sugar will really help restore your energy" 'Been through a lot' was a understatement, she almost killed herself five minutes ago! Only she and Sora knew that though. "Hi, are you Kairi?" the dean of medicine asked. "Yes sir" Kairi picked up her head from behind the cake. "Ma'm Sora is doing fine now, it's really a miracle, but he's refusing treatment until I find out how you are doing, he asked to let you talk to him privately, is there any reason for him to concerned for your health?" "Well… I actually just…no nothing sir." The dean looked at her not sure if he should believe her or not. "Well he needs treatment, so we had better get you in there." The dean took her to Sora's room, and left them alone so they could talk. "What in the hell did you think you were doing Kairi?" Sora said angrily. "I just… I just" Kairi's eyes started to fill with tears "Damn it Kairi! What would happen when I woke up? My life would be miserable without you!" Sora said without any sign of letting her off the hook. "Sora, you weren't going to wake up!" Kairi bellowed loudly. Suddenly Sora realized what she meant, and tears came to his eyes too. "Kai, why would you kill yourself over me!? I couldn't even stay by your side when you needed me most! I let them get you!" He couldn't keep it in anymore "Kai I'm so, so sorry!" Kairi grabbed Sora around the neck and tried to comfort him "Sora, they didn't get me, you made sure of that! I'm alive, only because you saved me, twice! Sora don't you get it? I couldn't live without you in my life! That's why I nearly killed myself, because I didn't have you to stop me. You're what make's my life worth while." They shared a few moments together before Sora agreed to get treatment, and his recovery was impressive. "The doctors say you're healing incredibly fast, and there not really sure why." "I know why Kai… because your love could heal anything."


	11. Don't You Ever Knock?

Chapter 11"Don't You _Ever_ Knock?"

Sora had been released from the hospital for about 3 days now, and was staying with Kairi and her parents. They were really nice people, and knew what Sora meant to Kairi, so they decided to let him stay. Sora didn't have any problem with staying at his own house, but Kairi felt really responsible for the events that happened, and insisted she make it up to him. "I'll be in the shower if you need me Sora, ok?" "No I don't want any thanks." Sora said, because he wasn't really paying any attention, he was looking at old childhood pictures of him and Kai together. "Sora, are you paying attention to me? I'll be in the shower if you need me." "Yeah no problem." After he was done he decided to get a soda and sit outside and think of his relationship with Kai. Man, was he lucky to have her or what? He just figured it was part of the great divine plan that him and Kai were meant to be together.

Kairi was in the shower and she was loving it. The hot water was making her relax all of the tension that had built up over just one week was melting away. She started enjoying her relationship with Sora even more then before, because now the fear and worrying was gone, the first meeting in three years was out of the way, and they had a great understanding of how much they loved each other. As an added bonus Sora was really hot! She started to get really horny, and her nipples became very hard. She turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. She pressed two of her fingers into her clitoris, and slowly began messaging it.

Sora had way too many sodas, "damn why do they have to be so damn good?" he said to himself. He got up to use the bathroom. uuhhmmpphh he heard oh god yeees He opened the door and saw Kairi with her fingers in her vagina, moving in and out faster and faster. "Oh god, oh god, please, ohhh, gonna come, gonna come!" Sora's mouth dropped wide open, but no sound came out. "Oh please, god let me come!" Her teeth clenched, and her pussy twitched vigorously as she pounded her fingers in, fantasizing about Sora. "UUUUAAAAGGG!!!" she finished with a loud moan of pleasure "oh Sora, you're so good!!" Then she opened her eyes. "AAAAAHHHHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!???" She screamed, "I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE IN HERE I SWEAR!!!" "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW I TOLD YOU TWICE!!?" She quickly grabbed a towel to cover herself "GET OUT!!!!" Sora was so embarrassed he ran out of the bathroom and into the living room. When Kairi came out dressed she asked shyly, definitely more calm then before "So how much did you hear?" Sora turned redder then red itself "I heard all of it, and saw most of it." They couldn't even look each other in the eyes. "I'm sorry Kai" "Well you damn well should be! I told you I would be in there." "You didn't tell me you would be masturbating in there." She turned rosy pink at these words "That… makes no difference, you knew I would be naked anyway, why didn't you listen to me." "I was looking at our old pictures of us together, Kai I'm sorry….who's name were you calling by the way?" "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, BESIDES YOU WERE THERE!!" "It sounded like Sora!" "SHUT UP!! NO IT WASN'T…. IT WAS NAMINE I WAS CALLING!!" "Oh, that would have been just as cool!" "SHUT UP YOU PERV!!" "I wish you were calling me, _AND_ Namine, now that would have been HOT!!" "OH REALLY YOU WOULD LIKE THAT WOULDN'T YOU, YOU PERVERT" "Ha… why are you so mad, you're the one who said Namine you sex queen!" "Sex queen? Where did you get that one from?" "That's what you are, you can't go an hour without getting horny, and pawing at yourself!" Kairi couldn't help, but giggle at this one, no matter how hard she tried not to laugh. "I'm sorry Sora, I'm just a little embarrassed, and I can't believe you saw me doing that!" "It's ok, I should've knocked first…by the way" Sora responded "what?" Kairi asked. "Whose name were you calling, really?" Sora said with a small grin. "UUHHGG I'M NOT SAYING IT!!!" Kairi screamed aggravated "PLEASE" Sora pleaded "NO!!! I WON'T DO IT!!" "Fine, but we both know who you were calling… ME!!" "SHUT UP, I WAS NOT!!" "YEAH YOU WERE!!" "GGGRRREEERRR!!!" Kairi was growling at Sora with aggravation. "Leave me alone, you know what happened, I know what happened, we both know what happened, so there's no reason to keep this up." "Kairi if you wanted any help you could have just asked me, I would have been happy to help." Sora teased "EEEEWWW as if… I'm going to get ready for bed" Sora laughed in his head _I must be one big hunk_ then he remembered he never got to use the bathroom. When he got to the bathroom and opened the door, Kairi was putting in a tampon "AAAHHHH!!! DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK!!!!"

**(chapter 12 coming june 18th)**


	12. No Regrets

Chapter 12No Regrets

The next morning was a weekend, although Kairi was still embarrassed from the night before she tried not to let on to it, mainly because she didn't feel it was fair to blame Sora for everything, after all it was her masturbating. Sora was still thinking about it to. _I didn't know girls could masturbate this must be top secret stuff!! _Sora thought. The two of them walked toward the beach, it was a sentimental place to the both of them. It was the place that Sora found her washed up on the beach ten years ago, and it was also the place that Sora and Kairi said there good byes, and he wouldn't come back for another 3 years. To Kairi it was the place where she waited a little impatiently for Sora to come home, and where he waited impatiently to get home to. "Kairi… do you…have any regrets?" "Regrets about what?" Kairi answered. "You know…us… didn't you ever think you could do any better then….me?" "WHAT? NEVER! Sora I love you, and nobody else. I couldn't ever do better then you. How can you do better then the one you really truly love?" Sora looked deep into her eyes "Kai, you could have any guy you want, you could do a lot better then me, and you know it!" A tear fell from Kairi's eyes as her passion started to flare "YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW! I don't care about any other man, I love you! And if you keep this nonsense up, I might have to hurt you! And don't think for a second that because I love you I won't do it!" She shook her fist at Sora with a threatening, stern look. Sora just smiled, "Hey, do you want to go to our secret place!" Kairi smiled and said "as long as you're not trying to change the subject" Once they arrived, Sora immediately started drawing a picture. "Hey what are you doing? You're drawing over our childhood!" "No I'm not; I picked an empty spot to draw in." "But still… these were our childhood pictures, if you draw a new picture, then they loose their childlikeness." Kairi insisted. "Trust me." Sora said plainly. After awhile Sora was finished. It was a picture of them kissing and holding hands. Kairi smiled "It's beautiful!" she cried. They sat in silence for about an hour, remembering their childhood, and looking at the art work they did when they were little. "Sora you have no idea how much you mean to me, and I want to show you." She took Sora by the hand and put to side. "Sora I'm ready for 'it'" "Kai, I wouldn't do anything that would make you uncomfortable, are you absolutely sure? We don't even have any condoms." "Shh… don't worry about it, Sora I trust you." Kairi brought his hand to her breast "touch it, you've always wanted to!" Sora looked at her skeptically, and gave her tit a gentle squeeze. Sora couldn't believe how soft it felt, especially since it looked so firm. He took off her shirt, and began kissing her cleavage. "Oh Sora have you had practice." Kairi moaned "only in my dreams" he said muffled by her huge tits. Sora started to make his way down south, kissing her the whole way down, and then he hit gold. "OH GOD!!" Kairi screamed so suddenly he made Sora flinch. "I must have done something right I guess" Sora said smiling. "Less…noise…more….UUUGGGHHH!" Kairi huffed angrily. "Ok, ok… chill." Sora began playing with her clitoris with his tongue, and then he stuck his tongue deep in her. He played with her for about 10 minutes before his tongue started to get a little dry. "Don't you have any moisture in here?" Sora asked. "Sorry, I've never done this before, is there supposed to be moisture?" Kairi asked innocently. "You've got to be kidding me!" Sora moaned, but then he remembered a water bottle in his back pack. He got the bottle, and thought, _maybe honey would be better._ He got a mischievous grin on his face, and ran to his house. "Wait, where are you going? I know it can't be that dry, I was only kidding about not knowing whether it was supposed to be dry!" Sora returned not knowing what she had said. "What the fuck are you blabbing about now?" Sora asked playfully. "I was just asking god why your dick had to so small!" Kairi responded coolly. All of a sudden Namine walked in the cave entrance. "OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!!!" she said frantically. "No wait!" Kairi stopped her "this is my first time, it needs to be really kinky for me to remember it… do you want to join us?" **(Whoa didn't expect that did you!?)** "Sure but it's mine too! Is that ok with you Sora?" "OHMAGOD ARE YOU KIDDING? HELL YEAH IT'S OK WITH ME!!!" Sora watched as Kairi made the first move on Namine, by frenching her hard, then they had a little tit action with each other. Sora got so excited he cummed right in their faces, without even masturbating. Namine didn't mind, she just licked it off Kairi's face. "Oh shit when can I join?" Sora asked. "When we're done!" Kairi said, but then she saw Sora's face, and said "I was just kidding… Namine lets double team him!" Namine turned to him with a hungry look, and grabbed his cock, of course he cummed again. "Hay calm down, you're supposed to do that with me!" Kairi looked a little pissed off. "This was your idea Kairi it's not my fault!" "That's a wrong thing to say to a girl about to put your cock in her mouth!" Kairi looked at him threateningly. "Ok your right, sorry" Sora said, but he didn't mean it. "Am I causing a problem by being here?" Namine asked. "Not at all, but I'll take care of him now." Kairi stated giving him a little head, when he motioned her to turn around, as she did he crammed his dick in her, and started to pump her like he was nothing more than a piston. After she had her powerful orgasm Sora turned his attention to Namine. 4 minutes later Sora was pumped plain empty, he had absolutely nothing left in him, in fact he looked almost worked to death, with very heavy breathing. "I'm not done yet!" Namine complained. "I'll fix that!" Kairi said excitedly. Kairi stuck her tongue as far in Namine's vagina as her tongue could reach. 10 minutes later, everyone was happy, and everyone was finished and tired. "Oh god that was good, Kairi" Namine said. "…but did we ever get to use the honey?" "No, but you tasted just like honey" Kairi said to Namine, while licking her lips. "I'll tell you what tasted like honey…Sora's cum!" Namine said to Kairi, with a little smile. "Yeah I have to admit, you must really know how to make it Sora!" Sora gave a weak little dumb smile before his head fell back into the pillow and he fell back to sleep. "Men… they suck!" Namine said with sympathy to Kairi. "Oh well he was my first, so he deserves a quick little nap!" Kairi said kindly, looking very lovingly at Sora's motionless near dead looking body. "Damn we must have really taken it out of him! He looks almost sick!" Kairi tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't move even a little. Then she noticed he had a little blood in his mouth. "Oh my god Sora, wake up!" Kairi shook him vigorously, but he didn't move an inch. "I'm calling an ambulance!" Namine said in a panic, as she ran out of the cave still nude. When the ambulance arrived, they knew immediately what was wrong. "We have to get him to the hospital NOW!!" the paramedic said.

**(Chapter 13 coming July 2****nd**

**(Sorry I'm late but I've been watchin' the spurs kick some ass! Go spurs go!)**


	13. The worst of the worst, gets even worse

Chapter 13the worst of the worst, gets even worse

"Ma'm we need you to move please" the paramedic said as he loaded Sora on the ambulance for the second time in one week. "Please… what's wrong with him" Kairi screamed, not caring that she still wasn't dressed. "He has a ruptured ulcer caused by the gun shot wound, he must have really strained himself to tear it back open again" the paramedic said as he closed the doors. "No please… wait for me!" Kairi screamed but to no avail. The EMS sped away with poor Sora dieing in the back…again, and again it was her fault! She got dressed and ran to the hospital with Namine after 20 minutes they finally arrived. "NURSE!!" Kairi screamed. "I know!" the nurse said, she was the same nurse as last time. She immediately took Kairi by the hand and led her though the back while Namine waited in the front. When they got there the sight of the large amounts of Sora's blood made Kairi scream in terror. The doctor jumped. "Nurse can you please remove her I'm trying to concentrate" "yes sir." the nurse complied "come along dear there's nothing you can do for him." the nurse lead her back to the front pulling the hysterical Kairi behind her. "NO PLEASE, I WANT TO SEE HIM, PLEASE!!!" the nurse pulled Kairi's face to her own. "listen to me child…all we can do is wait" the nurse said with a sweet caring voice. For what seemed like an hours the worst 15 minutes of her life passed slowly. She saw the senior doctors and nurses talking to each other, and looking Kairi's way, they didn't look happy. She reached over and hugged Namine when she saw one of the nurses walking her way. The nurse came close, and to Kairi's dismay went to a different patient. "I think they forgot about me" Kairi said to Namine who was resting her head on Kairi's shoulder. "no, I just don't think they know anything for certain yet" Namine said trying to comfort her. Just then the nurse walked up to them and asked "Kairi" "yes ma'm" she said as her and Namine stood up together. "I'm afraid…that…I have some horrible news" the nurse said half in tears not quite looking Kairi in the eyes. "he just…lost to much blood…he's gone" just then everything Kairi had ever feared, everything she had ever loved, everything in her world caved in on her, she lost herself in her own worst nightmare she didn't her the nurse's tears, she didn't hear Namine's sobs, she didn't hear anything but the echo of hearing that the one person in the whole world that she cared about the most was gone from her forever, and it was her fault for the shooting, her fault for the ulcer bursting, her fault for not taking better care of him. she wanted to die, she wanted to grab the security guards gun and blow her brains right out of her head, but all she could do is fall, fall into darkness, fall into depression, and fall onto the floor.

**(sorry I took so long to update but I kind of lost my inspiration, stay tuned for the next chapter, I won't tease you with dates, just check again soon!)**


	14. A Reason To Live

Chapter 14 A reason to live

Three days later Kairi attended Sora's funeral the beginning shock had subsided but not the horrifying images going through her head, his last words to her were _"ok, you're right, I'm sorry" _why couldn't it have been _"I love you"_ or something special, not a comment on there sex. She had lost everything and now she was ready for the beautiful mercy of death. She looked at Sora's body, and thought _you could survive onslaughts of heartless but not two weeks with me! _She said her good byes, but not much more. She switched from blaming herself to blaming Sora for leaving, and decided against any kind and loving words that she would remember forever, because frankly, she didn't want to remember this forever. Her parents became concerned for her because she wasn't expressing her grief. About a month after the funeral they took her to a mental health care professional who decided to run blood test for depression, while they waited on the results the doctor and her sat down to talk, "Kairi, your parents are worried about you, you haven't been talking about your feelings with anyone" "so…I don't have anything to talk about I'm fine." "Are you really Kairi? The man you loved and who loved you back just died" "I don't love him, he left me, and said he wouldn't, that's all he did was lie." Kairi said coldly "why…just because he wanted to get in my pants!" Kairi screamed. The doctor looked at her sadly and said "do you really believe that?" "Why else would he leave me here all alone!? Why else would he…make me responsible?" the last words she said quietly. "Kairi there was no way you could have know that sex would have busted his ulcer, the doctors didn't even know he HAD an ulcer! And as for the shooting, it was his choice to save you…because he cared, and I'm sure if he was here he'd say he'd do it again!" "But he's not here!" she cried "and he still left me all alone!" she put her head between her knees and started to cry. The doctor shook his head with sadness and read her blood results, quietly he began to smile, "no…he didn't" Kairi looked up at him with her eyes and dark bloodshot red "what do you mean?" he gave a warm smile and said "you're pregnant" Kairi's expression immediately changed suddenly she felt like Sora had never left her completely, but instead left a part of him inside her to keep for the rest of her life, suddenly she had a reason to live!

**(So what do you think so far? Let me know and check back with me later for chapter 15!)**


	15. A New Love Between Old Friends Born

Overwhelming joy

Overwhelming joy... this was the only thing to describe Kairi's mood. She was going to be a mommy, and who better to be the daddy, the late love of her life. That night Kairi stayed awake and could feel her child growing. "I bet he or she will have Sora's beautiful eyes" she said looking at her torso, she didn't seem different, but how would she know what being pregnant would be like? She just sat silently thinking about her new little baby in her tummy. "Pish posh" came a voice from the door. "I always knew you to be too happy a person to stay sad" Namine said as she walked in the room. "Oh I'm sorry Namine, I didn't hear you knocking." "That's ok I didn't knock, I wanted to be the first to tell you, oh gosh I'm so excited!!" she smiled broadly. "Well?" Kairi asked, "Tell me!" "I'm going to be a mommy" she said kind of giddily. "WHAT?!" Kairi screamed. "…But I'm pregnant too!!" she looked at Namine completely shocked. "Oh my God Kai, we're going to be mommies together!!" Kairi wasn't pleased at all, "…but my Sora was the father…that's not good!" "Oh my God you're right Kai, I'm so sorry" Kairi now knew for sure nothing in her life was going to go right, and now her pain was pouring through. "Namine what I'm I going to do…this was supposed to be my special thing to remember Sora by, but now it's not special anymore, now you're having his baby!" "Oh Kai I'm so, so, so sorry…if it really means that much too you I'll have an abor…abor…abortion" at this moment Namine started to cry too, that was her child too, not just Sora's. "Now how can I ask you to do such a thing? Kill the love of my life's child…and my best friends also?" Kai said welling up in tears. "Awe Kai…I'm still your friend?" Namine said. "Of course you are Namine, you couldn't help this anymore then I could, and you were there with me through my final times with Sora, now I just wish that there was a way I could raise this baby, it's just me by myself, no one to help. When it was still my special thing with Sora, I thought I could handle it, but now I see that it's not anymore, oh what am I supposed to do?" she fell to her knees and began shaking miserably. Namine walked up to her and said, "You have me, and we can handle anything together. Do you know why Kai?" Kairi shook her head no. "…because I love you." she held Kairi's face and kissed her hard. For about twelve minutes Kairi felt like Sora himself was kissing her. "Ok" she said "we'll raise our children together."

**OK so be honest it's been almost a year since I've posted this, and how many people who liked my story have given up waiting for me to repost, and are probably hell, ass mad at me? Well I officially have to say I'm sorry, and now that I have a job and a beautiful new girlfriend, I'm definitely not going to be posting as many updates as I should be, so I need help…if any body can come up with a ending for me be sure to write to me on my myspace page below**

**profile./index.cfm?fuseactionuser.viewprofile&friendid196651993**

**I'm serious I don't have anything else to write so show me something! And if I like it I'll put it on here and give everyone your name, as the person who finished it so give me a shot, please!!**


End file.
